Trolls G2
Imagine:G2.png Lection duo in trollogia. :en: Lesson two in trollogy. :no: Leksjon to i trollogi. :pt: Lição Dois em trollogia. :ra: Lection Duos in trollogia. :sv: Lektion två i trollogi. :le: Lekcion du in trologie. Io es le passato. :en: I am the past. :no: Jeg er fortiden. :pt: Eu sou o passado. :ra: Io soi le passato. :sv: Jag är förgången tid. :le: Io es le pasate. On dice que io es determinate, incapabile a cambiar, inflexibile, static. :en: One says that I am determined, unable to change, inflexible, static. :no: Man sier at jeg er fastlagt, determinert, ute av stand til å forandre meg, uten fleksibilitet, statisk. :pt: Dizem que sou determinado, incapaz de mudar, inflexível, estático. :ra: On dice que (io) soi determinato, incapabile a cambiar, inflexibile, statico. :sv: Man säger att jag är fastställd, determinerad till förändring, utan flexibilitet, statiskt. :le: On dice ke io es determinate, inkapabile a kambiar, inflexibile, statik. Ma trollosophia dice que io es aperte e indeterminate. :en: But trollosophy says that I am open and indeterminate. :no: Men trollosofien sier at jeg er åpen og ubestemt, indeterminert. :pt: Mas a trollosofia diz que eu sou aberto e indeterminado. :ra: Ma (la) trollosophia dice que io soi aperto et indeterminato. :sv: Men trollosofien påstår att jag är öppen, obestämd, ej determinerad. :le: Ma le trolosofie dice ke io es aperte ed indeterminate. Io es le presente. :en: I am the present. :no: Jeg er nuet. :pt: Eu sou o presente. :ra: Io soi le presente. :sv: Jag är nuet. :le: Io es le presente. Io es le futuro. :en: I am the future. :no: Jeg er fremtiden. :pt: Eu sou o futuro. :ra: Io soi le futuro. :sv: Jag är framtiden. :le: Io es le future. On dice que io es indeterminate e aperte, e assi on es responsabile pro su actos. :en: One says that I am indeterminate and open, and thus one is responsible for one’s actions. :no: Man sier at jeg er ubestemt, indeterminert og åpen, og at man derfor er ansvarlige for sine gjerninger. :pt: Dizem que sou indeterminado e aberto, de maneira que cada um é responsável por seus atos. :ra: On dice que io soi indeterminato et aperto, et assi on est responsabile pro sus actos. :sv: Man säger att jag är obestämd, indeterminerad och öppen, och att man därför är ansvarig för sina gärningar. :le: On dice ke io es indeterminate ed aperte, ed asi on es responsabile pro su aktes. Dr. Seidur dice: “Le presente ha dimensiones ni temporal, ni spatial.” :en: Dr. Seidur says: “The present neither has dimensions in time, nor in space.” :no: Dr. Seidur sier: “Nuet har ingen dimensjoner verken i tid eller i rom.” :pt: Dr. Seidur diz: "O presente não tem dimensões nem temporais nem espaciais." :ra: Dr. Seidur dice: "Le presente ha dimensiones ni temporales, ni spatiales." :sv: Dr, Seidur säger: "Nuet har inga dimensioner i vare sig tid eller rum." :le: Dr. Seidur dice: "Le presente ha dimensiones ni temporal, ni spacial." Dr. Seidur dice: “Ce que non ha dimensiones in tempore e in spatio, non pote exister.” :en: Dr. Seidur says: ”That which has no dimensions in time and in space, can not exist.” :no: Dr. Seidur sier: ”Det som hverken har dimensjoner i tid eller i rom, kan ikke eksistere.” :pt: Dr. Seidur diz: "O que não tem dimensões no tempo e no espaço não pode existir." :ra: Dr. Seidur dice: "Lo que non habe dimensiones in tempore et in spatio, non pote exister." :sv: Dr. Seidur säger: "Det som varken har dimensjoner i tid eller rum, kan icke existera." :le: Dr. Seidur dice: "Lo ke non ha dimensiones in tempore ed in spacie, non pote exister." Dr. Seidur dice: ”Esque qualque cosa que non es un cosa, proque illo non existe, ha le potentia a transformar le natura de un medietate del tempore completemente del natura del altere medietate?” :en: Dr. Seidur says: ”Is it so that a thing that is no thing, because it does not exist, has the potential to transform the nature of one half of time completely from the nature of the other half?” :no: Dr. Seidur sier: ”Er det så at en ting som ikke er noen ting, fordi den ikke eksisterer, har potensial til å transformere naturen til den ene halvparten av tiden fullstendig fra den andre halvdelens natur?” :pt: Dr. Seidur diz: "Será que algo que não é uma coisa, porque não existe, tem a capacidade de fazer que a natureza de uma metade do tempo se torne completamente diferente da natureza da outra metade?" :ra: Dr. Seidur dice: "Estque alique que non est una cosa, proque illo non existe, habe la potentia de facer que la natura de una medietate del tempore devenia completamente diversa de la natura de la altera medietate?" :sv: Dr Seidur säger: "Är det så att ett ting som inte är ett ting, därför att det inte existerar, har potential att transformera naturen till hälften av tiden fullständigt från den andra hälftens natur?" :le: Dr. Seidur dice: "Eske alike ke non es un kose, proke ile non existe, ha le potencie de facer ke le nature de un medietate del tempore devenira kompletemente diverse del nature del altere medietate?" Hupa dice: “Io non comprende. Explica per favor!” :en: Hupa says: “I don’t understand. Please explain!” :no: Hupa sier: “Jeg forstår ikke. Vær snill å forklare!” :pt: Hupa diz: "Não compreendo. Explica-me por favor!" :ra: Hupa dice: "Non comprendeo. Explica me per favor!" :sv: Hupa säger: "Jag förstår inte. Var snäll och förklara!" :le: Hupa dice: "Io non komprende. Explika me per favor!" Dr. Seidur dice: “ Le presente es un limite intra le tempore. Esque iste limite pote transformar le futuro indeterminate a in un passato determinate?” :en: Dr. Seidur says: ”The present is a limit within time. Does this limit have the power to transform the indeterminate future into a determinate past?” :no: Dr. Seidur sier: ”Nåtiden er en grense innenfor tiden. Kan denne grensen ha makt til å omskape den uforutsigbar fremtid til en fastlagt fortid?” :pt: Dr. Seidur diz: "O presente é um limite dentro do tempo. Será que este limite pode transformar o futuro indeterminado em um passado determinado?" :ra: Dr. Seidur dice: "Le presente est un limite intra le tempore. Estque iste limite pote transformar le futuro indeterminato a in un passato determinato?" :sv: Dr. Seidur säger: "Nutiden är gränsen inom tiden. Kan denna gräns ha kraft att omskapa en obestämd framtid till ett bestämt förgånget?" :le: Dr. Seidur dice: "Le presente es un limite intra le tempore. Eske iste limite pote transformar le future indeterminate a in un pasate determinate?" Dr. Seidur dice: “Un tal potentia non existe. Si le futuro es indeterminabile assi le passato es indeterminabile, e vice versa.” :en: Dr. Seidur says: ”Such a potential does not exist. If the future is indeterminable, so also is the past, and vice versa.” :no: Dr. Seidur sier: ”Et slikt potensial eksisterer ikke. Dersom fremtiden er uforutsigbar, så er fortiden også det, og vice versa.” :pt: Dr. Seidur diz: "Um tal poder não existe. Se o futuro é indeterminável, do mesmo o passado é indeterminável, e vice versa." :ra: Dr. Seidur dice: "Un tal poter non existe. Si le futuro est indeterminabile, anque le passato est indeterminabile, et vice versa." :sv: Dr. Seidur säger: "En sådan förmåga exiterar inte. Om framtiden är oförutsägbar, så är gången tid det också, och vice versa." :le: Dr. Seidur dice: "Un tal poter non existe. Si le future es indeterminabile, anke le pasate es indeterminabile, e vice versa." Hupa dice: “Ma nos ha nostre libros del historia, que nos conta le evenimentos del passato.” :en: Hupa says: “But we have our history books, that tell us of the events of the past.” :no: Hupa sier: “Men vi har historiebøkene våre, som forteller oss om fortidens hendelser.” :pt: Hupa diz: "Mas temos nossos livros de história, que nos falam dos acontecimentos do passado." :ra: Hupa dice: "Ma nos habemos nostros libros del historia, que nos contan los evenimentos del passato." :sv: Hupa säger: "Men vi har ju våra historieböcker som berättar om gången tids händelser." :le: Hupa dice: "Ma nos ha nostre libres del historie, ke nos konta le evenimentes del pasate." Dr. Seidur dice: “Le passato cambia continuemente, justo como le futuro. Ma cata vice que illo cambia, vostre libros del historia cambia simultanemente. Assi vos ha nulle indicator a consultar.” :en: Dr. Seidur says: ”The past changes continually, just like the future. But each time it changes, your history books change simultaneously. Thus you have no indicator to consult.” :no: Dr. Seidur sier: ”Fortiden endrer seg kontinuerlig, akkurat som fremtiden. Men hver gang den endrer seg, endrer historiebøkene deres seg samtidig. Derfor har dere ingen indikator å rådføre dere med.” :pt: Dr. Seidur diz: "O passado muda continuamente, exatamente como o futuro. Mas toda vez que ele muda, vossos livros de história mudam simultaneamente. Por isso vós não tendes nenhum indicador para consultar." :ra: Dr. Seidur dice: "Le passato cambia continuamente, justo como le futuro. Ma cata vice que illo cambia, vostros libros del historia cambian simultaneamente. Assi vos habetis nullo indicator a consultar." :sv: Dr. Seidur säger: "Gången tid ändrar sig kontinuerligt precis som framtiden. Men var gång den ändrar sig, så ändrar sig historieböckerna samtidigt. Därför har du ingen indikator att rådgöra med." :le: Dr. Seidur dice: "Le pasate kambia kontinuemente, justo komo le future. Ma kata vice ke ile kambia, vostre libres del historie kambia simultaneemente. Asi vos ha nule indikator a konsultar." Dr. Seidur dice: “Alternativemente le ambes, le passato e le futuro es predeterminate. In iste caso existentia es sin signification. Dunque le indeterminismo del passato e del futuro es le sol trollogic alternativa significante.” :en: Dr. Seidur says: ”Alternatively both the past and the future are predetermined. In this case existence is without significance. Thus the indeterminism of the past and the future is the only significant trollogic alternative.” :no: Dr. Seidur sier: ”Alternativt er både fortid og fremtid predeterminert. I dette tilfellet er eksistens uten betydning. Derfor er indeterminisme for fortid og fremtid det eneste trollogiske alternativet som gir mening.” :pt: Dr. Seidur diz: "Admitindo a escolha entre possibilidades mutuamente excludentes, tanto o passado como o futuro são predeterminados. Neste caso, a existência é sem significação. Portanto, o indeterminismo do passado e do futuro é a única alternativa trollogicamente significativa. :ra: Dr. Seidur dice: "Admittendo la election inter possibilitates mutuamente excludentes, et le passato et le futuro son predeterminatos. In iste caso (la) existentia est sin signification. Dunque le indeterminismo del passato et del futuro est la sola alternativa trollogicamente significante." :sv: Dr. Seidur säger: "Alternativt är både forntid och framtid förutbestämda. I så fall har existens ingen grund (signifikans. Därför är indeterminism för forntid och framtid det enda trollogiska alternativet som ger mening." :le: Dr. Seidur dice: "Alternativemente le ambes, le pasate e le future son predeterminate. In iste kase existencie es sin signifikacion. Dunke le indeterminisme del pasate e del future es le sol alternative trologikemente signifikante."